Patrón
by lou5858
Summary: Nada que uma noite em NY não faça pra fazer duas pessoas se conectarem das formas mais improváveis possível. Não é uma história de amor. Projeto One-Shot Oculta 2018.


**Oi anjos, apareci!**

 **Isso aqui faz parte de um projeto de one-shot oculto de natal - especial 10 anos de Crepúsculo, ou 09, 11. não lembro bem!**

 **Cada uma enviou 2 fotos e 2 músicas para servir de inspiração à pessoa sorteada. Confira todas as 10 participantes na página /~projetooneshotoculta, o link está no meu perfil.**

 **Minha querida amiga oculta foi a SjolanderGirl :)**

 **Toma aqui seu presente, bonita! Juro que achei que não terminaria a tempo hahaha**

 **Espero que vc goste ;***

 **Importante lembrar que Crepúsculo não é meu e eu nem tô ganhando dinheiro com essa história criada embasada nos personagens da série - mas que nada tem a ver com eles.**

 **(desculpa não vou continuar as fic que estão paradas)**

 **Beijos mil,**

 **lou**

 **Agora é o Beta dela aqui, caralho!**

 **Nota 1. CARALHO**

 **Nota 2. PUTA QUE PARIU**

 **Nota 3. Pode tanto palavrão assim?**

 **Recebi a missão de corrigir essa one shot da melhor maneira possível. "Preciso pra depois de amanhã, tem como? HUASUHSAUHSAHUSAHUAS Comecei a ler em uma noite quente pra cacete que já não conseguia dormir e ai foi pior. Porque simplesmente não consegui parar!**

 **Gorda, faz uns anos que não lia mais fanfic de Crepúsculo e porra, melhor jeito de relembrar os velhos tempos. Você é foda. E essa história está foda. E caralho! To tipo a Bella, "deus me livre mas quem me dera"**

 **Enfim, excelente presente de amigo oculto!**

 **Você arraza, mulher!**

 **3**

 **Drigo**

 **~x~**

"Não é possível que você vai continuar com a fuça enfiada nesse monitor, Bella. Eu não aguento mais, cara... Dá um tempo disso!" Alice, aquela que às vezes faz papel de melhor amiga grita de algum lugar de Nova Iorque fazendo sua voz ressoar em alto e bom som no alto falante do meu celular.

O que esse projeto de gente não entende é, que não é todo mundo que tem o privilégio de ser a primogênita de uma família abastada de Chicago e que tem seu ateliê pago e sustentado pela família que realmente acredita que ela precisa usar seu tempo livre para deixar a inspiração falar mais alto que seus dedos de estilista. Não me entenda mal, não tenho nada contra pessoas que têm este privilégio de vida, inclusive quero, mas não é o tipo de situação onde eu me encontro.

A verdade é que sou de uma família de classe média de uma cidadezinha minúscula e eu não tive muitas oportunidades de deixar a minha imaginação brilhar tanto assim. Sou uma analista de _compliance_ de uma empresa gigantesca em Nova Iorque. Hoje sou só mais uma em uma equipe de mais de dez, mas recentemente achei uns furos na estratégia elaborada pelo setor de contratos e eu tenho quase certeza que se conseguir propor soluções bacanas, pode ser que seja promovida.

"Ah Ali..." Suspirei ao telefone enquanto coçava a minha testa já antecipando o que viria a seguir.

"Nem me vem com essa voz mole, Bella. Hoje é QUINTA FEIRA. Sabe o que isso quer dizer?"

"Uhum... que eu preciso fechar esse levantamento das legislações tributárias antes de amanhã que é sexta feira - o dia internacional de sair - e também o dia que o Alistair chega."

"Cara já te falei mil vezes, Bella. Mostra as tetas que a promoção chega."

"Vai se fuder, Alice."

"To brincando, to brincando deusa feminista que olha por todas nós" Alice falou num tom que demonstrava arrependimento real "mas é porque ele é realmente um gatinho e eu super mostraria as tetas sem esperar por nenhum retorno."

Eu ri baixinho rolando os olhos e salvei o documento de word que estava aberto no meu computador porque já antecipava que essa conversa não seria encerrada tão rápido quanto eu gostaria. "Miga, papo sério... eu preciso muito solucionar esse problema aqui cara. Minha carreira está estagnada há tempo demais e aqui a galera é realmente muito boa. Qualquer chance que eu tiver de me sobressair eu preciso agarrar e esta é uma dessas chances." Confidenciei esperando que ela me compreendesse.

Alice passou alguns segundos em silêncio e quando eu já estava quase certa que ela demonstraria um pouco de empatia, disparou "Faz quanto tempo que você não tem uma atividade nos países baixos?"

"Que?!" Exclamei gargalhando alto, rapidamente me corrigindo porque ainda que eu estivesse sozinha no meu setor, não estava em casa.

"Países baixos, pepeca, pixurinha, gruta molhadinha." Respondeu rindo.

"Alice pelo amor da deusa, me diz que você não fala isso quando trepa!" Sussurrei ainda em meio a gargalhadas.

"Claro que não, idiota!" Exclamou também rindo. "Só precisava captar a sua atenção."

"Conseguiu," respondi ainda rindo. "O que você quer?"

"Hoje é aniversário da Rose... Espera! Não reclama!" Já antecipou a minha óbvia reclamação. Rosalie era a nova melhor amiga da minha velha melhor amiga. Aparentemente ela é divertida, inteligente, tem uma capacidade incrível de conversar sobre qualquer assunto, e como era nova na cidade não tinha muitos amigos além da minha galera. E segundo Alice, ela era festeira 'e melhor… dá aula de pole dance!'. "E ela pediu pra eu te chamar pra festcheeenha."

"Alice..."

"É sério! Juro!" Prometeu porque ela sabe que eu sou a pessoa mais desconfiada do mundo quando se refere a pessoas me convidando para qualquer coisa. "Ela sabe que você é importante pra mim e reeealmente quer te conhecer." Dessa parte eu nem duvidava. Alice já pedia para eu sair com elas há algumas semanas, mas o trabalho tem exigido demais de mim mesmo.

E cara... e daí? Ela parece ser realmente uma pessoa bacana e eu realmente preciso levantar desta cadeira porque pior do que marcar o estofado com a minha bunda é ter a porra do estofado marcando a minha bunda! "Quais os planos?"

"Ai meu deus! Nem acredito!"

"Eu não confirmei nada..." provoquei.

"A gente vai fazer uma pré lá em casa e depois a gente vai tomar uns drinks e comer uns belisquetes no Mr. Purple porque ela quer ver o pôr do sol lá e depois vamos fazer uns bar hopping." Fechei os olhos nessa última parte porque se tem algo que eu odeio, essa coisa é pular de bar em bar. Meus 29 anos já pesam bastante quando a atividade jovem de beber o máximo possível no menor espaço de tempo é o objetivo da noite.

"Tá. Conta comigo até o Mr. Purple. Nunca fui lá de noite e dizem que os drinks são ótimos!"

"Você vem se arrumar aqui?!" Perguntou num tom claramente empolgado.

"Não, babe. Preciso dar comida pro Beiçola e levar ele na rua um pouquinho. Se você sente a minha falta, imagina esse cachorrinho." Falei rindo e recordando do dia que adotei esse vira-latinha.

Beiçola é um cachorro peludinho, caramelo e de pequeno pra médio porte. Sofreu maus tratos e em função disto não tinha o lábio inferior. Sua arcada fica a mostra porque não há lábios para cobrir e sua fisionomia o faz parecer constantemente irritado com algo, mas isso nem de perto reflete a sua personalidade. Beiçola é uma figurinha dócil e esse mundo definitivamente não o merece. Já está comigo há pouco mais de um ano e eu não imagino a minha vida sem ele.

"Tá bem, mas vai gatinha."

"Eu sou gatinha. Mas vou caprichar na roupa e _make_ pra ficar bem padrãozinha pra night nova-iorquina." Disse rindo só para fazê-la desligar. "Miga, eu ainda preciso de umas duas horinhas pra fechar a apresentação tá bem?" Ela estava ocupada demais, feliz com a minha aceitação para reclamar do meu possível atraso.

Fechei a apresentação de forma satisfatória, listando os contratos e as particularidades que identifiquei que poderiam ser prejudiciais para a nossa política de _compliance_ e com algumas sugestões de melhoria. Desliguei o computador, sentindo-me genuinamente satisfeita e positiva com o resultado.

Arrumei minhas coisas com um pouquinho de pressa porque, ainda que não quisesse admitir aquilo pra minha amiga, eu estava precisando curtir um pouco da noite dessa cidade que me abrigava já por algum tempo.

Deixei o som dos meus saltos tilintando no chão da empresa vazia, porque já passava das 6 pm numa sexta-feira de verão. Entrei no elevador e deixei que ele me levasse até a saída do prédio. Desejei boa noite ao porteiro que gentilmente abriu a porta para eu sair e esbocei um leve sorriso quando senti a brisa de NY me atingir. Adoro o clima do fim de junho porque é justamente quando está mais quente. Crescer em uma cidade que só chove nos faz valorizar o calor que o verão pode proporcionar.

Coloquei meu fone de ouvido e deixei as músicas da playlist de RnB me embalar até chegar em casa. O metrô essa hora era sempre cheio, mas eu dei sorte de achar esse meu apê perto o bastante do metrô e eu nem precisava baldear. Quando terminei de subir o último lance de escadas, porque não tínhamos elevador, para chegar ao meu apartamento que ficava no terceiro andar – era o preço a se pagar por um apê bem localizado em Manhattan que não custasse o preço da sua dignidade – já pude ouvir o chorinho do Beiçola que provavelmente me aguardava do outro lado da porta já preparando o bote para pular em cima de mim e só parar quando: 1) já estivesse se mijado por completo ou 2) quando ele decidisse que a coleira, que eu deveria lutar para alcançar, fosse mais interessante que meus carinhos.

Dito e feito. Alguns minutos de pulos, chorinhos e carinho, consegui alcançar a coleira. Troquei os saltos por um par de chinelos e saí com o meu cachorro ainda vestindo a minha saia midi preta e camisa azul marinho de seda de manga longa.

E na boa... foda-se.

Desci todas as escadas que acabara de subir enquanto pensava que Beiçola precisava aprender a vestir em si mesmo a coleira, abrir a porta de casa e me encontrar no térreo para evitar essa fadiga diária de ter que subir todos esses lances de escada só para logo em seguida ter que descer. Será que há treinadores capazes de ensiná-lo? Se bem que ele é meio burro, não sei se funcionaria.

Depois de passar uns 20 minutinhos com ele na rua, decidi voltar pra casa porque eu sabia que já já a Alice ia começar a me ligar para monitorar sobre onde eu estava e porque estava demorando tanto. Tá certo que o pôr do sol no verão é mais tarde do que o normal, mas ele não iria acontecer depois da meia noite.

Em meio a tamanha pressa para voltar pra casa, não vi o que aconteceu ao certo, apenas senti a coleira tencionando e eu fui puxada pra frente. Quando olhei, já gritando o nome do meu cachorro, vi uma cena muito fofa. Era um cara bem grandalhão agachado e fazendo carinhos no Beiçolinha. Ele tinha covinhas e cachinhos pretos. Seus olhos verdes e brilhantes me fitaram e em segundos ele gargalhou realmente alto. "Beiçola?!" perguntou um pouco incrédulo.

Sem saber muito bem como responder, apenas encolhi os ombros e sorri de forma apologética.

"É genial." Constatou rindo um pouco mais. "É seu?"

"É um pouco ao contrário. Acho que eu sou dele," respondi rindo e acariciando o Beiçola também. "Acho que esse nome é meio autoexplicativo né?" perguntei tocando nos dentinhos que ficavam a mostra.

"É sim," respondeu rindo. "O que houve com ele?"

"Eu adotei ele de um abrigo aqui pertinho. Ele sofria maus tratos num canil e numa dessas perdeu o beicinho..."

"Que bom que ele está contigo então."

"Sim..." respondi sorrindo para o meu cachorro que agora estava deitado de costas recebendo carinho na barriga enquanto mordia a ponta do tênis do homem que conversava comigo.

Trocamos mais algumas palavras triviais sobre o meu cachorro e de forma bastante surpreendente esse homem, que se chamava Emmett, me deixou muito confortável. Ele era espontâneo e divertido e eu gostava disso.

Percebi que ele olhou por trás dos meus ombros e deu um sorriso enquanto acenava para alguém.

"Ah desculpa, não vou te atrapalhar," comentei quando percebi que ele estava com roupa de corrida claramente prestes a encontrar seu parceiro de treino. O homem que se aproximava, tal qual Emmett, vestia regata, short e tênis de correr e sorriu de forma educada quando me viu olhando para ele.

Senti meu rosto enrubescer quando notei que ele percebeu que eu estava o analisando e olhei pro chão enquanto voltava a atenção ao Emmett. "Eu claramente não estou vestida para acompanhar vocês nessa corrida," comentei sorrindo e sentindo a energia da aproximação daquele cara. Por alguma razão meu corpo estava tenso, antecipando algo que eu não fazia ideia do que era; e o pior de tudo é que eu sequer olhei direito pro cara. Sei que ele é branco e tem o cabelo meio loiro, meio castanho, meio ruivo, mas não muito mais do que isso e embora eu quisesse muito saber, não conseguia mover meu corpo para olhá-lo novamente.

Emmett soltou umas risadas e disse que eu estava completamente pronta pra fazer uma escalada, se quisesse. Ele seria gentil o bastante para cuidar do beiçola por mim. Sorri tentando ser simpática, mas com a total certeza que a tensão que me acometia certificou-se de plantar em meu rosto uma bela de uma careta.

Eu realmente não fazia ideia do porquê o clima que antes estava tão leve, subitamente ficou tão pesado. Fato é que: algo que eu nem sabia o que era mexeu comigo, e eu definitivamente não estava afim de pensar naquilo – não naquele momento, pelo menos.

-x-

"Eu juro que estou chegando, pingo!" Exasperei ao telefone, com a total certeza de que Alice estava prestes a me matar.

Estava era bem longe de estar chegando. Depois que voltei do Central Park com Beiçola, cuidei de arrumar a minha cozinha, em especial a louça acumulada de 2 dias. Em seguida fiz alguns exercícios de yoga porque a tensão no meu corpo gritava por um pouco de alongamento. Tomei um banho demorado, quase como se eu não tivesse algum horário a cumprir com minha amiga. Eu estava no processo de secar o cabelo, ainda enrolada na toalha, quando meu telefone tocou.

"Ah não... eu tava torcendo pra você estar em casa..." suspirou ao telefone. Parei alguns minutos ponderando se isso era uma armadilha ou se ela realmente precisava que eu estivesse em casa.

"Por que? O que tá rolando?" Perguntei ainda insegura, porque por mais que o tom de voz sugerisse honestidade, a música de fundo e um par de vozes sugestionada que a pré já estava rolando.

"Queria que você trouxesse Gin. Acabou o meu..."

"Ah, posso passar em alguma loj-" Fechei os olhos e prendi a respiração antecipando o chilique que estava por vir. Beiçola escolheu aquele momento para latir.

"Bella, Bella, Bella... tsk"

"Tomei banho."

"Uh."

"E aí sequei cabelo.."

"Ah"

"E fiz um pouco de yoga, e passei hidratante e to esperando secar... o cabelo..."

"Mentiras... mentiras"

"Te juro! Até me depilei!" Apressei em confidenciar, torcendo para isso ser o bastante para calá-la.

"Tanqueray." E desligou.

Merda... porque esse metrinho e meio sempre me intimidava?

Decidi não errar na vestimenta, porque sabia que ao menos escolher a roupa certa alegraria a minha melhor amiga.

Como sairíamos pra tomar drinks e depois sabe-se lá o que a noite nova-iorquina nos proporcionaria, optei por um short de cetim preto meio safada meio bacana, um body também preto, de manga comprida, mas que deixava minhas costas à mostra num decote em v que parava quase na minha bunda. Combinei com um par de scarpin azul royal também em cetim.

Me olhei no espelho, baguncei um pouco o cabelo com a pomada e nem me dei ao trabalho de passar maquiagem porque sei que chegaria na Ali e ela corrigiria tudo. Dei uma checada no espelho e fiquei satisfeita com o reflexo. Catei um casaco estilo trench coat marrom e coloquei porque ainda que fosse verão, a noite trazia uma brisa geladinha.

Não me surpreendi ao não ver o Beiçola porque ele sempre se escondia quando eu saía de casa. Desejei uma boa noite pra ele de qualquer forma. Antes de tomar o metrô para a casa da minha melhor amiga, passei na loja de bebidas e selecionei o gin da Ali e uma garrafa de Patrón – algo me dizia que Rosalie Hale era uma mulher de bebidas quentes.

Estava em pé e distraída no metrô lendo o rótulo do Patrón que comprei para a aniversariante quando ouvi uma voz familiar no pé do meu ouvido, "Você já percebeu que quando a gente conhece alguém passa a ver ela sempre?"

"Não é sempre se só é a segunda vez." Respondi nem tentando controlar o sorriso que surgiu em meu rosto, enquanto virava meu corpo para olhar Emmett, o cara do Central Park do amigo gatinho. Tive que me esforçar um pouquinho para não deixar o sorriso sumir quando percebi que aquele amigo da corrida não estava com ele.

"10/10 então." Respondeu com um largo sorriso. "Vai pra onde?"

"Upper East side", respondi antes de me sentir incomodada com a curiosidade. E gargalhei quando vi a expressão de impressionado que ele fazia.

"Aniversário de uma amiga," complementei.

"Eu também."

"Você também, o que?"

"Aniversário de um amigo."

"Ah... bacana. O que vocês vão fazer?"

"Sei lá... beber umas cervejas, comer alguma coisa. Não pensamos muito nisso."

"Que inveja..." murmurei.

"Que?"

Ri baixinho, "Disse: que inveja. Minhas amigas planejam comemorações épicas e só conseguiram me convencer porque não abriram o jogo do que estão planejando fazer de verdade."

"Ah fala sério"

"Te juro! Eu sou a pessoa mais nova e mais velha que você vai conhecer na vida," aleguei rindo.

"Bella, você tem uma garrafa de gin numa mão e uma de Patrón na outra. Quer mesmo que eu acredite que você não é vida louca? Porra eu me aproximei de você só por causa dessas garrafas."

"Até parece," dispensei em meio a risadas, "são pras minhas amigas..."

Notei que o Emmett olhou para seu celular, em seguida para o painel indicando a estação em que estávamos no momento e pareceu ficar aliviado. Logo em seguida o metrô parou na estação e ele colocou a cabeça pra fora do vagão, deu um assovio e segundo depois _aquele_ cara entrou no trem.

Arregalei os olhos quando, pela primeira vez, vi o homem de perto. Mal ouvi Emmett chamá-lo de Ed, e não prestei muita atenção quando ele falou qualquer coisa por entre os dentes; mas eu estava completamente atenta quando senti seu olhar em mim. Não conseguia piscar enquanto observava ele olhar meus sapatos, minhas pernas, meu corpo... Essa fitada luxuriosa deixou meu corpo inteiro em chamas, e eu podia sentir o calor nas minhas bochechas e tinha certeza que o metrô inteiro saberia exatamente quão afetada por aquele homem eu estava. Ele tinha o cabelo castanho, a pele bastante branca.

Era muito alto, muito mais alto do que eu e gostoso. Ele estava com uma blusa gola V azul royal que marcava as partes certas do seu corpo, mas sem estar exageradamente apertada, e um jeans escuro. Suas pernas... puta que pariu... Inspirei de forma trêmula quando levei meus olhos ao seu rosto. Um maxilar marcado, um pouquinho de barba, e um cabelo casualmente despojado. Só percebi que estava mordendo meus lábios quando vi que ele umedeceu o dele.

Subitamente minha garganta secou, meu coração começou a bater um pouco mais forte e eu me percebi incapaz de frear meus olhos de fitar os dele, que eram de um verde escuro, quase esmeralda. Percebi que eles ficaram um pouquinho menores com o movimento de um sorriso que aparecia timidamente em seu rosto. O sorriso, de lado, não fazia nada para aliviar a tensão que eu sentia no momento.

"Ed, essa é a Bella." Ouvi uma voz que parecia ser a de Emmett em algum lugar de fora dessa bolha.

"Muito prazer, Bella." Murmurou e não sei como consegui supor que a voz não seria tão sensual quanto todo o resto dele.

"Uhum..." respondi meio babaca, mas completamente incapaz de formar frases coerentes.

"Você escala?" Se tesão tivesse uma voz, seria como a desse homem.

A gargalhada descontrolada do Emmett foi suficiente para me acordar do estupor que o homem que conhecia por 'Ed' me deixou.

"Merda," pensei. "estou completamente descontrolada." Conclui o pensamento com a certeza que eu precisava me controlar um pouco. "Uh... não." Respondi sem entender muito bem o porquê da pergunta. "Yoga." Complementei sem entender muito bem o porquê da minha resposta.

Observei que o pomo de adão dele subiu e desceu lentamente enquanto ele olhava para o Emmett, que guardava um sorriso divertido no rosto. Sorri junto, sem saber muito bem o porquê. Me senti aliviada ao perceber que meu corpo inteiro relaxou no momento em que desviei meus olhos daquelas duas orbes esmeraldas.

"Próxima estação, Lexington Av.", ouvi o autofalante do metrô avisar e xinguei baixinho pelo pouco tempo livre com ele.

"Eu desço nessa," murmurei baixinho, sem saber porquê desta mudança de humor, mas sabendo completamente o porquê dessa mudança de humor.

"Hum..." _ele_ disse sem dizer nada.

"Puta que pariu, Edward," Emmett parecia exasperado ao olhar para o amigo. "Bella, esse é o meu amigo aniversariante. Será que a gente pode comemorar juntos?"

"Que?" eu estava realmente confusa.

"É... unir as festas, beber seu Patrón." Ele disse em meio a risadas.

"Ah... ok." Respondi sem saber muito bem como dizer não para aquelas covinhas. "Mr. Purple em uma hora."

"Estaremos lá." Percebi um flash de vitória na expressão do Emmett e quando me arrisquei a olhar para Edward notei que ele também parecia genuinamente feliz, embora a sua expressão fosse menos presunçosa.

Segurei o olhar dele por mais alguns segundos até que senti o metrô começar o processo de frenagem. "Feliz aniversário," murmurei sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem.

"Obrigado." Comentou sorrindo.

"Uhm..." comentei coçando a minha nuca. "eu fico aqui."

Ele não se deu ao trabalho de me responder, apenas abriu um pouco de espaço para que eu passasse entre ele e a parede do metrô. Coloquei meu cabelo atrás da orelha e dei um passo em direção à porta. Meus pés pareciam não obedecer a meu cérebro. Eles se moviam de forma lenta, especialmente quando senti o calor da mão dele no meio das minhas costas, me guiando para a saída no processo de freio do metrô.

"Até logo, Bella" sussurrou no meu ouvido e puta que pariu que cheiro gostoso. Era um misto de frescor com amadeirado.

"Uhm..." gemi em meio a um desespero de sair daquele metrô porque a sensação de deus me livre, mas que delícia estava me matando.

"Eita porra." Emmett disse, segundos depois de eu sair do metrô e momentos antes da porta fechar.

Eu não sei se Alice ou Rosalie ficariam chateadas com o convite que estendi aos dois, mas meu coração errático estava mais do que feliz com as adições.

-x-

Encostei minha cabeça na parede fria do corredor do banheiro enquanto esperava pela minha vez. Definitivamente a tequila que dei de presente para Rosalie caiu bem nela e em mim também. Meu corpo estava nadando numa suave embriaguez que há muito tempo não passava perto.

Bem como Alice disse durante estas últimas semanas, Rosalie e eu nos daríamos muito bem. Nós tínhamos vários gostos em comum, outros nem tanto, mas tínhamos o humor igualmente ácido, embora ela tivesse muito mais coragem de agir nisto. Me arrependi um pouquinho de ter demorado tanto tempo para decidir conhecê-la, mas hoje a atmosfera estava tão agradável que não fazia mesmo muito sentido pensar nisso.

Terminei de fazer meu xixi, lavei as mãos e não me dignei a olhar meu reflexo. Eu _sabia_ que estava a cara da derrota. Pisquei lentamente enquanto ri da minha própria piada e fiz o caminho de volta à nossa mesa. Quando não vi ninguém sentado lá, olhei para a varanda e lá estava o meu grupo de amigos. Passei alguns segundos os observando e genuinamente me senti grata por tê-los na minha vida, em especial a minha pequena melhor amiga. Alice, que trouxe Rosalie e seu irmão gêmeo Jasper, que me ajudou a reconquistar a amizade do Jake que, por sua vez estava muito bem casado com Sam. Os dois viveram uma infância difícil; ser membro de uma tribo Quileute não ajudava que eles assumissem um amor homoafetivo. E foi só depois de muitos anos negando seus sentimentos que tiveram a coragem de ir embora de La Push e se assumirem como um casal que se ama.

O sol se pondo, o crepúsculo no céu, o sorriso de Rosalie ao olhar Alice gargalhando de algo que seu irmão disse... Eu estava realmente grata e completamente absorta em meus pensamentos.

"Você já percebeu que quando a gente conhece alguém passa a ver ela sempre?" falou uma voz já beeem batida, mas igualmente calorosa.

"Não é sempre se é só a terceira vez," respondi e pisquei um olho de forma divertida.

"Cadê a festa Bella?" perguntou Emmett curioso.

Apontei para o meu grupo de amigos que estavam observando o pôr do sol, "A aniversariante é a loira," respondi enquanto olhava de forma a procurar algo pelo bar sem saber por que, mas sabendo exatamente o porquê.

"Ele tá no bar," Emmett respondeu enquanto andava na direção dos meus amigos. Estática fiquei, estática permaneci. Observei Emmett aproximar o grupo, apontar o dedo em minha direção e sorrir. Em seguida estavam todos rindo juntos sem que eu fizesse ideia da razão.

"Huh," ouvi uma voz aveludada pouco conhecida murmurar atrás de mim. Olhei, buscando o dono dela, mas sabendo exatamente quem encontraria.

"O que?" perguntei genuinamente curiosa.

"Nada..." ele comentou e em seguida desviou seu olhar pro chão. Quando permaneci em silêncio percebeu que eu ainda aguardava uma resposta e complementou, "eu só não fazia ideia da roupa que estava por baixo daquele casaco."

"Vocês são tão estranhos," comentei rindo enquanto comecei a caminhar em direção ao meu grupo de amigos. Eu ainda sentia a tensão perto dele, mas o _patrón_ parecia ter me dado um pouquinho de coragem. "Você vem?" perguntei depois que percebi que ele não tinha se movido.

Aparentemente Edward estava tão afetado quanto eu, porque ele estava exatamente na mesma posição que estivera quando chegou, mas agora com os olhos grudados nas minhas costas, possivelmente na minha tatuagem que dava pra ver porque o body era com costas nuas. "Edward?" insisti.

Ouvi ele pigarrear e levantar o olhar para o meu. Nos observamos por alguns segundos e percebi no olhar que ele sabia que eu tinha notado- e sentido - o caminho quente que seu olhar gerou. Edward murmurou um pedido de desculpas enquanto passava a mão em seus cabelos. Ao contrário do que pensei não tentou disfarçar que nada aconteceu, então apenas sorri de forma educada em resposta.

Eu sabia que a minha tatuagem chamava atenção. Ela tomava o centro das minhas costas em um desenho redondo. É o perfil de uma mulher com cabelo longo e ondulado. O padrão circular do desenho leva os cabelos a subirem por trás da cabeça do perfil feminino e se transformarem em folhas que parecem vívidas, mas depois claramente estão secas. Estas folhas transformam-se em um rio que encontra o queixo da mulher que era repositório de uma única lágrima que escorria do seu olho direito. É um desenho feito só para mim, homenageando uma frase de um livro que muito me marcou no início da minha vida adulta e que neste momento parecia extremamente atual.

O percebi dando um longo gole em sua cerveja e começar a andar em minha direção – sem sequer desviar os olhos dos meus. E puta merda, eu estava fudida. Porque nada aconteceu entre nós dois e eu já estava imaginando uma enormidade de obscenidades que poderiam acontecer neste lugar mesmo.

"Depois você precisa me falar a história dessa tatuagem," sussurrou quando chegou perto demais para eu sentir o cheiro inebriante de seu perfume.

Ele estava perto. Não o bastante para que nossos corpos se tocassem, mas perto o suficiente para eu sentir meu coração socar o meu peito. "Você vai precisar merecer ouvir essa história," provoquei com um meio sorriso enquanto andava na direção dos meus amigos. "Alice demorou quatros meses para descobrir o significado, e nem foi da minha boca". Complementei.

"Se não for da sua boca, nem quero," comentou com uma naturalidade que eu tive que olhar para ele para ter certeza que isto foi mesmo dito, e o sorriso de canto de rosto que vi estampado naquele rosto foi resposta o suficiente para a minha pergunta.

Edward apressou o passo em direção à varanda do bar. Vi de longe ele cumprimentar meus amigos e só consegui me mover em direção a eles quando Alice me olhou de forma curiosa. Eu também não sei dizer, Alice… também não sei.

Os minutos seguintes passaram de forma bem rápida. Emmett, conforme imaginei, se adequou com facilidade à dinâmica do meu grupo de amigos, especialmente nos gostos da Rosalie, que não conseguia nem disfarçar o quão interessada estava, especialmente depois que ela me questionou se eu tinha interesse e eu neguei.

Alice e Jasper gravitavam entre si, interagindo com o restante das pessoas, sabendo exatamente o que e quando falar. Era como se eles soubessem a melhor forma para garantir a fluidez e leveza do ambiente. Como se previssem o futuro ou sentissem emoções. Jake e Sam estavam igualmente entretidos com tudo o que se passava, mas pareciam estar particularmente interessados em cada palavra que Edward falava. Não os culpo, eu também não fiz muito esforço para desviar meu olhar daquela boca.

"...não é, Bella?" disse Emmett, interrompendo os meus pensamentos.

"Huh?" questionei, rapidamente desviando meu olhar do Edward para o chão e já sentindo a porra do meu rosto corar com vergonha.

"Que o Beiçola gosta mais de mim do que de você," disse e eu olhei para ele extremamente agradecida pelo fato de que ele não comentou o fato de eu estar completamente absorta em seu amigo.

Rolei os olhos e maneei negativamente a cabeça em meio à risadas. "Se for te fazer sentir melhor..." sugeri com ironia. Edward me olhou curioso, sorriu e desviou seu olhar ao Central Park.

"Tão altruísta essa minha amiga." Comentou Alice.

"Vem, Bella, vamos comprar bebida pra esses aniversariantes," sugeriu Jake já me puxando pela mão. Só tive tempo de fitar os olhos do Edward antes de ser dragada para dentro do restaurante.

Caminhamos em silêncio e com aquele braço pesado repousado sobre meus ombros. Jake era meu melhor amigo desde que eu podia me lembrar. Não havia nada que acontecesse em nossas vidas que não fosse dividido. Definitivamente ele e Alice são a minha família sem serem parentes. Não havia ninguém no mundo que eu confiasse mais do que qualquer um deles.

"Acho que pra você vale comprar uma água," ele disse quando chegamos no bar. Quando o olhei sem entender, complementou, "o tanto que o Edward tá te secando… to esperando a hora que você vai cair de desidratação."

"ai meu deus..." murmurei com timidez em meio à risadas. "não tem nada rolando."

"Exceto as faíscas."

"Jake… nada a ver."

"Sério. Eu não sei como é que você ainda tá aqui, Bells."

"Uh?"

"A tensão entre vocês dois está mexendo comigo, quase. Leva ele ali _praquele_ corredor escuro e cuida disso logo antes que dê merda."

"Do que você tá falando?" Eu realmente não estava entendendo onde estava indo a cabeça do meu amigo.

"Sexo, Bells. Sei que tem tempo que você não faz isso, mas puta merda, se não rolar hoje você não trepa mais..."

"Você tem tequila?" perguntei ao barman na tentativa de ignorar aquele assunto.

"Oi, linda?" perguntou, se aproximando do balcão e de mim.

"Tequila; você tem?"

Assentiu com a cabeça e me olhou sorrindo com empatia, "semana difícil?" questionou enquanto pegava um copo de shot e uma garrafa de Patrón prata.

"Pode-se dizer que sim," respondi rindo, "mas a noite está pior ainda." Disparei com acidez enquanto olhava Jacob.

Percebi que ele passou um tempo encarando o meu amigo. Dispensei a clara preocupação com um meneio de cabeça e um 'to brincando'.

"Vão ser 8 doses." Disse Jacob.

"Sal e limão?" o bartender perguntou.

"Por favor."

Jacob e eu voltamos para a parte descoberta sem falar sobre Edward porque eu estava concentrando toda a minha energia em não deixar os limões e sal caírem. Jacob levava os _shots_ com uma bandeja de madeira.

"Prontos pra ficarem doidões?" Sorri, especialmente quando ouvi o tom de aprovação de todos eles.

Eu tinha me instruído mentalmente para não olhar para Edward, mas era impossível frear o movimento do meu corpo que parecia gravitacionar ao redor dele. Observei estática, quando ele moveu seu corpo na minha direção. Permaneci imóvel quando ele se aproximou de mim para pegar os limões e sal e repousar na mesa alta que estávamos apoiando as bebidas. Senti meu coração pular no pescoço quando ele segurou no meu pulso e me puxou para próximo do grupo. Ouvi um silêncio constrangedor se instalar ali e eu tinha certeza que estavam todos olhando a nossa interação.

"Melhor você escolher muito bem a sua próxima ação, Edward, porque estão todos olhando cada movimento seu." Disse em meio a um sorriso sarcástico enquanto levantava uma sobrancelha. O fato de que eu sempre reagia com ironia e sarcasmo a situações constrangedoras não me era estranho, e era mais do que bem-vindo neste momento.

Percebi que ele enrijeceu seu corpo, quase como se estivesse tenso, e por um ou dois segundo não fez nada; até que repetiu o meu movimento facial. Percebi um meio sorriso estampar seu rosto e então a mão que segurava meu pulso acariciou lenta e sensualmente o meu antebraço enquanto o seu corpo se aproximava do meu.

"Neste caso não vamos dar um show meia boca, não é?" Questionou pontualmente olhando para eles, que fingiam não mais prestar atenção em nós dois - exceto Emmett que fez questão de gargalhar com este comentário do Edward.

"Ah não… não vamos." Respondi ainda com ironia enquanto levava a minha mão à cintura dele. Percebi que aqueles olhos faziam uma dança sensual entre os meus olhos, minha boca e meu corpo. Era quase como se ele não conseguisse decidir qual parte de mim ele mais gostava.

Eu adorava o fato que conseguia controlar a minha boca em situações de nervosismo, mas odiava o quão responsivo meu corpo era. Eu já estava arrepiada em razão do toque extremamente suave dele no meu braço - mesmo por cima da manga do meu body - e sentia o meu rosto tão quente e o coração batia tão forte que quase podia ouvi-lo no meu ouvido. A respiração estava ofegante e a brisa fresca que batia naquela varanda em nada aliviava o calor que sentia em razão do tesão. É… talvez Jacob estivesse certo.

"Eu proponho um brinde," sugeriu Jasper que definitivamente sentia a quão tensa eu estava naquele momento.

"B-boa ideia," gaguejei, odiando que meu cérebro escolheu justamente aquele momento para pensar mais rápido do que minha boca.

Edward sorriu de forma endurecida e soltou meu braço, que subitamente parecia pesar uns 10 quilos a mais.

Respirei e fui na direção dos _shots._ Um a um entreguei aos meus amigos, deixando os aniversariantes por último. "Um brinde," disse olhando diretamente naqueles olhos que me afetava mais do que o último cara com quem transei.

Edward levantou o copo, repetindo o gesto de todos os outros, sem desgrudar os olhos dos meus. Permanecemos nos olhando enquanto levávamos a mão à boca, lambendo o sal dali. Observei seu olhar descer para meus lábios, que imediatamente foram umedecidos pela minha língua, instantes antes de eu levar o copo à boca. Observei com muito tesão enquanto ele repetia o gesto. Quase entrei em combustão quando percebi que ele se aproximava de mim, sem desgrudar os olhos dos meus lábios enquanto eu levava o meu pedaço de limão à ela. Percebi que ele engoliu em seco através da movimentação do seu pomo de adão antes de também chupar o limão que segurava.

Meu corpo inteiro tensionou quando ele colou seu torso ao meu, mas ao contrário do que imaginava, Edward moveu-se para depositar o copo e o que sobrou do limão na mesa. "Respira, Bella," sussurrou no meu ouvido instante antes de tomar o meu copo da minha mão.

Fiz conforme ele sugeriu e me xinguei mentalmente porque ' _merda, merda, merda',_ que cheiro delicioso. Quando ele fez o movimento de colocar o meu copo na mesa, percebi meu rosto alinhado ao pescoço dele e eu não me fiz de rogada naquele momento, afinal de contas foi ele quem pediu que eu respirasse.

Percebi Edward voltar seu rosto para trás e alinhá-lo na altura do meu. Seus olhos, no entanto, estavam fixos atrás de mim, e então voltava a segurar meu olhar. Em seguida olhava minha boca, e novamente para trás. "uau..." murmurou quando voltou seu olhar para mim.

"O que?" sussurrei como se estivesse dividindo um segredo com ele.

"Uma das cenas mais bonitas da minha vida..." sussurrou, igualmente compartilhando do meu segredo, enquanto aproximava sua bochecha da minha.

Virei meu rosto, objetivando olhar por trás de mim para entender o que ele estava falando, e arfei quando percebi que o movimento fez com que eu tocasse meu nariz em seu maxilar. Tão perto. Ouvi ele engolir em seco, inspirar alto e a última coisa que vi antes de terminar o movimento de giro do meu corpo foi ele fechar os olhos e exalar o ar.

E então vi.

Era, de fato, uma das cenas mais bonitas da vida. O Mr. Purple é um restaurante que fica no 15º andar de um hotel no _lower east side_ de Manhattan. Anoitecia mais tarde no verão em NY e, por isso, parecia que o sol se punha com muito mais esforço. O crepúsculo era sempre mais vibrante, mas o de hoje estava especialmente encantador. As cores eram dispostas em um degradê que começava em um azul claro que virava roxo, laranja, amarelo e cinza – esta última em função da selva de pedra que era a minha querida Nova Iorque. As lâmpadas da varanda eram presas por cordas e cruzavam todas as extremidades do local, e o amarelo quente que saía dali complementava o pôr do sol tal qual os pisca piscas complementam árvores de natal.

Suspirei contente com o que estava testemunhando e só então percebi que batia um vento fresco nas minhas costas nuas; um claro sinal que ele não estava mais atrás de mim. Olhei ao redor, pouco me importando com discrição e quando não o vi, aproveitei o momento para checar meu _instagram_. Não tinham notificações e logo me percebi abrindo meu e-mail do trabalho. Seis mensagens não lidas, e fazia pouco mais de 3 horas que saí da empresa. Ignorei todas, exceto a do meu chefe, Alistair. Em sua mensagem ele afirmava que entendia o meu ponto quanto à incoerência percebida na estratégia dos contratos, mas que não teria como dar um parecer antes de falar com um advogado tributarista – exatamente como _eu_ sugeri quando liguei para ele. Disse que teria alguém desta área o quanto antes, mas que ele estava mais do que receptivo em ver minhas análises amanhã.

Suspirei, já chateada porque mais uma vez ele colocava alguém que sequer trabalhava lá para lidar com um assunto que eu claramente teria capacidade para fazer.

"Que foi?" Questionou Alice.

"Trabalho." Respondi olhando-a como quem pede desculpas.

"Ah, Bella..."

"Eu sei, eu sei. Mas não vou conseguir sossegar enquanto não resolver esse pepino."

"E o que falta?"

"Confiança," respondi com um tom soturno; um claro contraste de como estava me sentindo minutos antes.

"Mas o que ele fez dessa vez?"

"Nada, Ali. Mais do mesmo, só." Respondi, encolhendo os ombros. E observando Emmett segurar a mão de Rosalie e depositar um beijo ali. "O que tá rolando ali?" perguntei, mudando de assunto.

"A mesma coisa que aqui," gesticulou entre meu copo e espaço vazio que Edward antes ocupara.

"Não parece que não tá rolando nada ali." Respondi.

"Nem aqui," sorriu e bateu o quadril no meu. "Acho que estou completamente apaixonada pelo Jasper." Confidenciou como se estivesse me falando que o dia está agradável.

Ri baixinho enquanto passava o braço pelo ombro da minha amiga, "Ele parece ótimo". Concluí quando observei que ele conversava animadamente com Jacob e Sam, mas surrupiava alguns olhares para a minha amiga, e sorria toda vez que percebia que ela também o observava.

"Ele é." Concluiu repousando sua cabeça no meu braço.

Ficamos mais alguns minutos conversando sobre trivialidades, sobre Rosalie e Jasper. Sobre meus pais e os pais dela. Falamos sobre Beiçola e como ele sentia falta de sua dinda.

"Onde Edward foi, Emmett?" Questionei depois de alguns minutos.

"Saiu falando no celular," respondeu. "Ele não falou nada contigo?"

"Meu bem, nem meu cachorro me avisa nada," respondi sorrindo. "Ele volta?"

"Ele não despediu," respondeu enquanto olhava a tela do seu celular, "também não me mandou mensagem. Então acho que sim." disse enquanto virava-se para Rosalie e pedia seu número.

Ri baixinho da interação deles e voltei a minha atenção para Ali.

"O que você acha que eu tenho que fazer?" suspirei chateada.

"Não sei se você está falando do Edward ou do Alistair, mas em ambos casos você tem que mostrar que é uma mulherão da porra." Respondeu com um sorriso sincero.

"E como é que você acha que eu devo fazer isso?"

"Mostrando as tetas, já te falei." Respondeu rindo e voltando para o lado do Jasper.

Passamos mais alguns minutos conversando sobre a vida, e a adaptação da Rosalie em Nova Iorque. Gargalhamos em uníssono da reação do Emmett quando ela disse que era professora de dança, mas que em NY só estava dando aula de pole dance. Rolei os olhos e pedi licença para me retirar quando vi que todos - até mesmo o Emmett que mal me conhecia - insistiam para eu fazer aula com ela.

"Vai melhorar seu equilíbrio," disse Rosalie. "Vai te ajudar a ter mais desenvoltura no sexo," disse Alice, "ou vai aliviar seu tesão enrustido," complementou Jacob, "no Edward," provocou Emmett. "Vai ser positivo para o seu condicionamento físico," sugeriu Jasper, "e definitivamente vai te dar mais energia pra você aguentar essas longuíssimas horas que insiste em trabalhar," Insistiu Alice.

"Mas que gente chata, eu hein," reclamei de forma infantil e cruzando os braços. "meu condicionamento físico vai bem graças à yoga, assim como o bem estar das minhas _partes_ , graças a mim mesma. Não é todo mundo que vive em função de trepar, eu hein!? Gente chata." Reclamei enquanto fazia meu caminho para o bar. Eu definitivamente precisava de outra bebida.

Quando entrei no ambiente coberto percebi que Edward estava no corredor do banheiro, ainda falando no telefone. Aproveitei que estava de costas para mim, para observar bem aquele homem que me afetava de uma forma que nem fazia ideia. Ele devia ter uns 1,80, e era bem gostosinho. Claramente não era um crossfiteiro, mas definitivamente alguém que cuidava do próprio corpo. Ele não parecia alguém que corre ocasionalmente, mas também não parecia ser alguém que não pisa na academia - diferente de mim, que fiz a assinatura anual na academia, mas só apareci na primeira semana.

Fui até o bar e pedi um Gin Tônica enquanto permanecia observando Edward. Ele tinha uma bunda bonita de se ver, e deveria ser agradabilíssima ao toque. Nem tão grande, nem pequena, mas o que mais me chamava atenção eram as pernas… que pernas! Esses membros não eram negligenciados quando ele se exercitava, nem suas costas, que eram largas e definidas. Era possível ver o desenho da sua musculatura por baixo da blusa que era de um tecido fino o bastante para deixar pouco para a imaginação.

Ele era gostoso, não dava pra negar. E uma gracinha de se olhar também. Eu não sabia absolutamente nada sobre ele e geralmente, me atraía por pessoas depois que as conhecia, mas nunca quis tanto pegar alguém quanto queria pegar ele; especialmente nesse momento onde ele estava absorto em uma conversa de telefone, aparentemente sem se importar com o local onde estava, ou perceber todos os olhares que caíam sobre ele enquanto ele passava seus dedos em seu cabelo.

Foi com isso em mente que peguei a minha bebida, dei um longo gole deixando o líquido gelado acalmar o meu corpo, ajustei minha postura e fui andando em sua direção.

"...eu entendo, mas como te falei, preciso analisar a documentação com calma. Não posso te dar um parecer por telefone." Ele disse.

Aproveitei o momento de distração e usei apenas um dedo para acariciar a parte de trás de seu braço esquerdo. Ele me olhou sobressaltado e sorriu enquanto colocava um dedo em seus lábios, sugerindo silêncio ou pedindo um minuto. Sorri, olhando para baixo e arfei baixinho quando percebi que ele aproveitou aquele momento para colocar uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

Merda, como é que sem emitir nenhum som ele acabou com meu objetivo de seduzi-lo. Surreal o poder que ele exercia sobre mim. Umedeci os lábios, que subitamente ficaram secos, olhei para ele e senti minhas bochechas corarem porque seu olhar estava fixo em minha boca. Mordi o lábio inferior, em parte consciente do efeito, em parte de forma involuntária só pelo efeito do hábito e vi um sorriso de canto estampar seus lábios, e então aqueles olhos verde escuros fitaram os meus de uma forma tão intensa que eu fui incapaz de reagir.

Ele moveu os lábios, dizendo sem emitir som, que eu precisaria respirar. Ri nervosa e apoiei meu corpo na parede do corredor, ainda de frente para ele. Senti seu dedo tocando a minha têmpora. "Amanhã funciona pra mim. A tarde estou com a agenda tomada," continuou no telefone. Sua voz nem um pouco alterada. Eu tenho certeza que se tentasse falar agora, não conseguiria. "de manhã, antes do almoço," continuou a fala e os toques. Era tão suave, mas tão lascivo que eu tinha certeza que se eu me mexesse cairia no chão. Minhas pernas não vão ser capazes de mover meu corpo. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo quando senti seu dedo tocar meus lábios.

Abri os olhos para ver a forma que ele me olhava. "me manda a localização por e-mail, e o horário também." respondeu a sei lá o que enquanto descia seu dedo pelo meu queixo, maxilar e então usou sua mão inteira para segurar meu rosto. Era um caminho de fogo que ele deixava e eu fui incapaz - nem tentei, na verdade - de frear a minha língua de substituir o local onde antes ele tocava com os dedos. Ele então repetiu o movimento da minha língua em sua boca.

Levei meu Gin Tônica aos lábios e dei mais um gole sentindo meu coração socar o peito quando percebi que ele aproximava seu rosto do meu. Soltei o canudo dos meus lábios e arfei quando percebi que o esverdeado de seus olhos estava mais escuro. Ele desencostou da parede e moveu seu corpo de forma a me enclausurar entre a parede e ele. Segurou a minha cintura com a mão que não segurava o telefone e tocou o canudo da minha bebida com sua boca. Observei, quase morrendo de combustão, quando ele bebeu. Edward estava tão perto que eu podia sentir o cheiro de sua boca.

Seu nariz roçou no meu e ele soltou o canudo. "ok, até lá." Disse, finalizando a ligação.

Afastou seu rosto do meu e me sorriu. Repeti o gesto, mas estava claramente infeliz com a distância que colocou entre nossos rostos. Eu podia jurar que ele me beijaria.

"Que gostosa," disse. Sorri de forma sensual instantes antes dele segurar a minha mão - que segurava a bebida - e levar em direção à sua boca. Meu sorriso caiu quando percebi que ele se referia à bebida. Senti sua mão mais forte na minha cintura e nossos corpos ainda mais próximos; e eu definitivamente não sabia dizer se a gostosa era eu ou a bebida.

Eu tentei falar, mas não consegui. Era como se eu tivesse perdido todo o controle do meu corpo enquanto estava nas suas mãos. Aquele homem não podia ser humano. Não era possível que conseguisse exercer tanto poder sobre alguém como estava fazendo comigo. "De onde você é?" me perguntei mentalmente.

Ele sorriu, "Chicago." Respondeu à pergunta que eu jurava que não tinha sido feita em voz alta. "E você?" Indagou.

"Washington."

"DC?"

"Estado."

"Hum." Respondeu, tirando a mão da minha cintura e se afastando minimamente.

"O que?" Perguntei genuinamente curiosa.

"Tá aí uma informação que eu jamais acertaria, e olha que sou muito bom para ler as pessoas."

"Ué, por quê?"

"Você não parece alguém de lá."

"De onde eu pareço ser?" Questionei divertida e levando minha mão ao seu peito, empurrando-o suavemente para me dar espaço para desencostar da parede.

Ele sorriu, pegou minha mão e dei um beijo inocente na palma antes de dar um passo para trás. "Daqui mesmo." disse e complementou, "vamos voltar, Bella. Vamos voltar porque eu tô quase te colocando contra essa parede aqui do banheiro mesmo."

Ri nervosa - especialmente quando ele entrelaçou os nossos dedos - e apenas comecei a andar na direção da varanda junto dele. "Cê jura?" perguntei mesmo um pouco incrédula.

"Sei lá, Bella. Não consigo pensar direito quando você está por perto." respondeu de forma sincera. Não falei nada, apenas mimiquei o seu sorriso.

Soltei a mão dele pouco antes de entrarmos na varanda, e percebi pela minha visão periférica que ele fechou a mão que antes segurava a minha, mas não falou nada.

"Finalmente!" Esbravejou, Emmett. "Onde você tava, cara?"

"Aquele cliente..." explicou ao amigo.

"E vai rolar?"

"Vai." Respondeu com um sorriso tão bonitinho que me percebi sorrindo junto.

"Com o que você trabalha?" Perguntei.

"Sou advogado." Respondeu.

"Você tá morando em NY ou veio a trabalho?"

"Ainda não decidi," respondeu coçando a nuca. "Por hoje posso te dizer que vim passar uns dias."

"Vamos para a Marquee?" Sugeriu Rosalie quando o silêncio ficou constrangedor demais. Eu realmente não sabia o que responder a ele, que, por sua vez, não parecia disposto a me falar exatamente o que passava pela sua cabeça.

"Ah não, Rose. Queria uma coisa menor, mais intimista, sei lá." Reclamou Alice.

"Ué. A ideia não era noitada pra rebolar a bunda?" Questionei à Alice, de forma irônica.

"E se a gente for pra Lavo?" Sugeriu Rosalie, insistindo na ideia de boate como se não tivesse ouvido nenhuma palavra da Alice.

Ri baixinho e decidi me manter distante daquela briga. Eu realmente conheci a aniversariante hoje, e não sabia até que ponto poderia brincar com ela.

"Tem a OAK," intercedeu Emmett.

De todas era a que mais me agradava. Ela, diferente da Marquee e Lavo era pouco comercial, e bastante discreta. Não era lotada de recém-adultos e tinha espaço para circular.

"Nunca fui nessa," Comentou Rosalie.

"É no Chelsea, perto de casa," esclareceu Sam.

"Verdade, Loirão," Concordou Jacob. "A gente pode deixar bolsas e afim lá em casa."

"Parece bom." Concluí.

Senti meu rosto corar quando percebi que Edward estava me olhando. Ele não pareceu afetado com o fato de que eu percebi seu gesto. Virei o rosto com olhar questionador tentando entender o porquê dele estar me olhando. Ele apenas sorriu e encolheu os ombros.

Nos dividimos em dois táxis - decidimos ir direto para a OAK. Fui com Rose, Emmett e Edward, que sugeriu a Emmett que fosse na frente, já que era maior. Eu fiquei sanduichada entre Rosalie, que estava sentada atrás de Em, e ele. Não vou fingir que a proximidade não me afetava, ou que não percebi que ele abriu um pouquinho as pernas quando eu cruzei as minhas e, assim, manteve contato. Também não vou fingir que não fiquei zonza quando ele passou o braço direito pelos meus ombros, ou como ele sorriu quando me recostei um pouquinho nele. Fomos durante o caminho em silêncio prestando atenção na interação divertida entre Rose e Em.

"Você vai me falar sobre a sua tatuagem?" questionou no meu ouvido enquanto me trazia um pouquinho mais pra perto.

Neguei com a cabeça, sorrindo, enquanto questionava qual delas. Percebi que ele inspirou e sua mão direita apertou um pouco o meu braço.

"Você gosta?" Perguntei.

"Uhum..." murmurou. Não sei se era impressão, mas a voz dele parecia um pouquinho mais grave.

"Você tem?"

"Não." É. Definitivamente a voz estava mais grave.

"Por quê?"

"Depois." Sussurrou contra meu cabelo e eu tinha quase certeza que depositou um beijo ali.

Decidi não falar mais nada e só curtir o resto do caminho com ele acariciando o meu braço. Era surreal como o meu corpo parecia estar 100% à vontade com o toque dele e o dele com o meu. De alguma forma impressionante a gente conseguiu transicionar de "puta que pariu me come agora contra o banco do motorista mesmo" pra "é… isso parece ok". E ainda que a sensação fosse gostosinha, em especial a antecipação que gerava um friozinho na minha barriga (para não mencionar outras partes de mim), eu não queria pensar muito no que isso significava, ou se sequer tinha algum significado.

As chances de eu estar começando a surtar eram grandes, e a iminência de eu me fechar por não querer me envolver numa relação antes mesmo dela sequer começar era igualmente grande. Puta merda, a gente nem se beijou e eu já estou aqui completamente ansiosa (o tipo ruim de ansiedade) e angustiada com o que isso - que não é nada - pode significar na minha vida.

"Não é, Bella?" disse Emmett, me tirando desse buraco quase sem fim no qual eu me enfiava.

"A tendência natural é que eu concorde só para fingir que estava prestando atenção, mas te conheço a tempo suficiente pra saber o risco que isso pode ser para mim." respondi, novamente feliz pela minha capacidade de ser evasiva e irônica em situações de tensão.

"Bella não faz nem seis horas!" Esbravejou Emmett.

"Pra você ver..." sorri quando senti o corpo de Edward chacoalhar junto ao meu em razão de sua própria risada. "Sobrevivência, meus amigos… Darwin explica." Continuei e sorri minimamente quando senti Edward me trazer mais para perto de si.

Pouco tempo depois o táxi parou em frente a OAK. Percebi que Edward, que estava sentado no lado da porta, não fez menção de se mover, e quando eu fiz - porque Rosalie estava saindo - ele me trouxe ainda mais para perto dele e deu um beijo no meu pescoço. Arfei surpresa e senti meu rosto corar, "eu precisava disso..." sussurrou enquanto abria a porta, me deixando estática no banco de trás do carro.

"Vem, Bella." Chamou divertido estendendo a mão na minha direção.

O olhei de forma ameaçadora, e ele me lançou um sorriso de canto de boca. Boca esta que estava, segundos atrás, tocando a minha pele.

-x-

Era engraçado perceber o quanto Emmett e Rosalie estavam afim de se pegar. Os olhares, os toques, os sorrisos que eles juravam estar escondidos. Toda a leitura comportamental e gestual deles me davam a certeza absoluta que hoje eles passariam a noite juntos.

"A próxima rodada é comigo!" Falei num sobressalto assustando o casal em questão e Edward, que estava há alguns segundos ocupado demais olhando a tela do seu celular. "Pelo menos eu descolo uma conversa com alguma pessoa que não esteja querendo arrancar a roupa e trepar nessa boate", disse em meio a uma piscada para Rosalie, "ou que não esteja enfiado em redes sociais," comentei sorrindo ao Edward.

"Desculpa Bella, era e-mail," se apressou em dizer, "vou contigo". Ofereceu e imediatamente colocou seu celular na mesa. Não consegui evitar que meu olhar se fixava à tela do eletrônico para confirmar a veracidade da afirmação.

"Não precisa," respondi de forma natural, "Curte seu cantinho," sorri sincera.

"Ah não, eu quero," respondeu. "Não é como se eu fosse fazer qualquer diferença aqui nessa mesa mesmo," respondeu pontualmente olhando o novo casal formado que não fazia qualquer questão de fingir que Edward e eu existíssemos.

Fomos ao bar sem trocar uma palavra. Era como se toda a proximidade do táxi tivesse ficado por lá mesmo. Não sei ao certo se era ele ou eu, mas algo definitivamente estava esquisito.

"Seu nome é Isabella, certo?" Questionou se colocando ao meu lado e sinalizado ao barman.

"Isso, Isabella Swan," complementei. "E você?"

"Edward Masen," respondeu me lançando um sorriso curto. "Você trabalha com o que, Bella?"

"Nossa quando foi que essa conversa ficou séria?" questionei rindo, "Sou analista de _compliance_."

"Outra informação sobre você que eu jamais imaginaria."

"Não sou inteligente o bastante para trabalhar com isso?" respondi em tom sarcástico.

"Claro que não, Bella! Pelo amor de deus, eu jamais pensaria isso de você", disse em tom conciliatório.

"Tô brincando," interrompi, "eu sei que não faço o feitio mesmo." Complementei rindo.

"Washington, compliance, senso de humor ácido..." disse e arfei quando senti o seu dedo passear por entre meus cabelos e tocar minhas costas nuas, "ainda tem algumas informações que preciso sobre você," sussurrou no pé do meu ouvido, "como o significado dessa tatuagem," disse repetindo o padrão circular dela com seu dedo indicador.

"nem nos seus melhores sonhos, novato," impliquei sem me mover um centímetro.

Senti sua respiração e meio a uma risada escapar de sua boca antes de dizer, "vai de tequila de novo, drink ou cerveja?"

"Gin Tônica," respondi sentindo meu rosto esquentar com tamanho efeito que ele causava em mim.

"Uma IPA, um Gin Tônica e duas patróns, por favor," pediu ao barman enquanto usava agora a sua mão inteira para tocar minhas costas, cada vez mais próximo de onde meu body se escondia no resto da roupa. "tá tudo bem aí, Bella?" perguntou com sarcasmo enquanto eu tentava dichavar um arrepio.

"Vai se fuder, Edward." Exasperei rindo.

Senti sua mão apertar minha cintura por baixo do body e novamente fui incapaz de controlar o arrepio do meu corpo. Decidindo que eu definitivamente perdi o controle sobre mim mesmo, apenas dei um longo gole naquele drink gelado tão logo quanto minhas mãos encostaram nele.

"Você me ajuda?" perguntou no pé do meu ouvido deixando seus lábios roçarem ali.

Por um segundo, pensei que viraria uma poça de nadinha de tão derretida que eu me sentia, mas puta merda, nem fudendo que esse cara ia me controlar dessa forma. Girei meu corpo de modo a ficar de frente pra ele e sorri de canto quando ele não fez qualquer questão de esconder seu olhar lascivo pelo meu corpo. Estava quase certa que meus mamilos estavam até acenando em cumprimento também.

"Você precisa de quê, exatamente?" Perguntei e deixei meu olhar passear de forma lânguida entre aqueles lábios que ficariam maravilhosos contra os meus, e os olhos que pareciam fitar minha alma.

Edward permaneceu em silêncio mimicando meus movimentos.

"Edward?" Questionei em tom irônico.

"Tô com um conflito de interesses," respondeu de forma automática. Aquele sorriso de lado que estampou seu rosto me fez repetir o movimento.

"É?"

"É..." Respondeu e colou seu corpo ao meu.

"E qual é o veredito?"

"Bella eu vou te beijar agora," anunciou e antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa senti o calor do seu rosto próximo, e a maciez dos seus lábios contra os meus.

E aí meus amigos… aí foi ladeira abaixo. Edward, que já estava próximo demais conseguiu unir ainda mais nossos corpos num encaixe que beirava a insanidade. Sua mão esquerda deslizou da minha cintura para o meio das minhas costas, e a direita subiu pelo meu braço, passando pelo ombro e parou na junção do meu pescoço com a nuca. Senti um leve roçar dos nossos lábios e arfei quando senti o cheiro da sua respiração misturada ao gosto da cerveja que há pouco consumiu.

Segurei seu rosto próximo ao meu entrelaçando meus dedos em seus cabelos e senti meu coração socar a caixa torácica quando percebi o calor da sua língua passeando pelo meu lábio inferior. Umedeci o meu neste momento e me senti mole quando ele aproveitou o meu movimento para tocar nossas línguas. Era um beijo exploratório, calmo; quase tímido se não fosse a lascividade dos nossos toques e corpos. Ele não parecia ter qualquer urgência nas ações dos seus lábios, mas as atividades de todo o resto do seu corpo me faziam ter a certeza que ele nutria uma urgência quase tão grande quanto a minha.

Tirei uma das minhas mãos de seus cabelos e a desci pelo seu pescoço, peitoral, cintura e a posicionei no cós da sua calça, numa tentativa torpe de trazê-lo ainda mais para mim. Edward correspondeu beijando-me de forma ainda mais intensa, vigorosa.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos naquele torpor, mas senti alguém esbarrar em nós, interrompendo aquele beijo.

"Oi," sussurrou contra meus lábios fitando-me com aqueles olhos verdes que estavam mais escuros e intensos do que me lembrava.

"Oi," respondi com uma timidez que eu não fazia ideia de onde tinha surgido. "Melhor a gente levar as bebidas, né?" Perguntei sem ideia mesmo do que pensar, porque a vontade era só de ir onde eu pudesse sentar na cara dele.

"Bella seu beijo é muito gostoso, puta merda." Exasperou entre beijos castos.

Sorri constrangida e girei meu corpo de modo a desconectar nossos olhares sob a desculpa de pegar as bebidas.

"Não faz isso," reclamou depositando um beijo molhado na base do meu pescoço.

"Faz o que?" Perguntei numa falsa inocência.

"Me provocar com essa tatuagem e esse pescoço," respondeu contra a minha pele, "eu fico sem saber exatamente onde beijar primeiro." Disse e riu baixinho quando percebeu minha respiração errática.

"Melhor a gente voltar pra mesa, caso contrário não respondo por mim." Repeti o que meu corpo me urgia para dizer.

"Fala isso mais uma vez e eu garanto que a gente vai pra bem longe daquela mesa." Respondeu e eu tive a certeza que ele tinha convicção na fala.

"É conflito de interesses que fala?" Respondi rindo quando nossos olhares voltaram a se cruzar.

"Isso mesmo," respondeu rindo e pegando sua cerveja e as doses de tequila.

Voltamos em silêncio, mas eu tinha certeza que seus olhos não desgrudaram do meu corpo por nem um segundo sequer. E eu estava extremamente consciente da situação, tímida e morta de tensão. E o que eu faço em situações como essa? Isso mesmo, finjo demência.

"Ah não acredito que vocês ainda não se beijaram," reclamei em tom acusatório olhando a proximidade do casal que deixamos na mesa.

Edward riu alto por trás de mim e depositou os drinks na frente deles. O casal apenas riu, sem demonstrar qualquer timidez. Brindaram os shots entre eles e beberam.

"Um brinde então também, Edward," fingi irritação na minha voz. Ele riu e brindou sua caneca ao meu drink.

"Vamos dançar, Rose," Emmett sugeriu quase em tom implorativo.

Pensei em fazer piada da situação, mas decidi ficar quieta quando senti os dedos frios do homem ao meu lado tocarem minha coxa, pouco acima do meu joelho. Mãos estas que não esperaram nem um segundo para segurarem meu rosto contra o seu assim que nossos amigos se levantaram. Rosto este que fazia movimentos enlouquecedores contra o meu. Aquela língua insistente contra a minha me faziam moldar cada vez mais e mais contra o banco da mesa onde estávamos sentados, e quanto mais eu me moldava ao banco, mais ele se moldava a mim.

Não me entendam mal, não é como se eu não quisesse ou estivesse fugindo dele, é só porque meu corpo não conseguia responder na velocidade que meu cérebro desejava. Eu sentia sua mão subir da minha perna, pro meu quadril, minha cintura e por lá permanecer. Eu sabia que meus lábios se moviam num beijo menos tentativo que o primeiro, mas absolutamente envolvente. Mas parecia que era só isso que eu controlava mesmo. Por outro lado ele estava ali, e aqui, e aparentemente em todos os lugares. Sentia seu corpo, seu toque, seu beijo e cheiro até em lugares que deveriam ser proibidos de ser pensado em público, mas fato é que eu sentia, e pra caralho me atrevo a dizer.

"Mas menina eu não posso te largar um segundo que você já se atraca num macho," Disse Jake em tom provocativo.

Gargalhei alto e aproveitei o momento para me desvencilhar de Edward. Não é como se eu não quisesse continuar, mas se eu passasse mais um segundo com aquela língua na minha boca eu sequer aproveitaria o aniversário da Rose.

Quando abri os olhos vi Alice com um sorriso tímido no rosto, Jasper olhando o ambiente, claramente desconfortável com a situação e Jake com a mão na cintura, um olhar semicerrado e Sam rindo ao lado do seu namorado.

Vi de soslaio Edward sorrir para todos, pegar a sua caneca de chopp e dar um grande gole. Então ele me olhou e murmurou um pedido de desculpas por trás de lábios sorridentes demais. Sorri em resposta e dei espaço na mesa para o resto da galera sentar. Não vou negar que senti meu coração quentinho quando o Edward colocou seu braço por trás dos meus ombros.

Ficamos conversando por um tempo até que Jake perguntou sobre Rosalie e Emmett.

"Se eu conheço a minha amiga bem, já está sentando na cara dele," respondeu Alice com a leveza de uma fada.

Gargalhamos em meio a uma vergonha absurda e passamos algum tempo sugerindo locais que eles poderiam estar.

Passado um tempo de conversas divertidas e sutis toques entre Edward e eu, ouvi a batida sensual de uma música que era frequente de tocar todas as vezes que eu tinha um homem entre as minhas pernas.

Não sei ao certo se eu comecei a exalar tensão sexual, ou se essa música fazia pelo Edward a mesma coisa que fazia comigo, mas o cruzar de pernas foi imediato quando senti seus lábios gelados e molhados de cerveja roçarem no meu ouvido e me chamar pra dançar. Levantei sem dar qualquer satisfação aos colegas que dividiam a mesa, e nos dirigimos até a pista de dança. Sorri quando o sentir pegar minha mão e me guiar para uma parte da pista mais afastada e escura.

Nos olhamos sem falar nada e deixamos nossos corpos dizerem tudo aquilo que não conseguimos. Uma de suas mãos foi até a minha cintura e a outra ao meu pescoço, colando nossos corpos. Arfei quando senti seu nariz gelado fazer um caminho lascivo no meu rosto, tocando em meu nariz, minha bochecha, queixo, pescoço, orelha. E beijo. E roçar. E lambida. E então mãos passeando pelas minhas costas, quadril. Beijo no maxilar. Mão na altura da minha tattoo das costas. Mordida no queixo. Mãos subindo pela lateral da minha cintura. Beijo casto na boca. Mão na minha nuca. Beijo, beijo, beijo.

"Se você não parar de rebolar assim eu vou fazer uma loucura aqui," sussurrou acima dos meus lábios e uniu ainda mais nossos corpos, me dando a certeza de quão excitado ele tava.

E eu confesso que não fazia ideia que estava dançando, mas o embalo de "special affairs" me fazia fazer coisas que eu definitivamente não tinha o controle. Em resposta apenas ondulei ainda mais meu corpo ao seu.

Edward, como num movimento automático, levou uma mão na minha bunda, a outra serviu para entrelaçar seus dedos em meu cabelo. Sua boca cobriu a minha num movimento muito sensual quase que em uníssono com a música que embalava nossos movimentos.

Ficamos um tempo naquela provocação de mãos, lábios, língua, quadris até que ele me puxou pra perto de si e disse, com o pau duro na parte baixa da minha barriga e com a voz no meu ouvido, "a gente precisa sair daqui."

Assenti e deixei ele me guiar para fora da boate.

Só percebi que deixei minha bolsa na mesa quanto senti sua mão subir pela minha perna enquanto seus lábios encontravam os meus. Na real nem preocupei muito, porque meu cérebro estava focado em explorar o corpo dele. Os braços cobertos pela blusa de manga comprida, as pernas claramente musculosas, o pescoço, o rosto com a barba por fazer.

Sério aqueles beijos deveriam ser proibidos de existir. O efeito que causava em mim era realmente preocupante. Eu já não fazia sentido de mim mesma, e é por isso que novamente só me deixei levar para fora do táxi, para dentro de um elevador de um hotel. para a parede do elevador. Beijos, mãos, pau roçando na minha buceta e puta que pariu eu precisava sentar naquele pau.

Campainha sinalizando que o elevador chegou. Corredor iluminado demais. Parede e amassos. Corredor. Porta, amassos, gemidos. Clique da porta abrindo. Porta fechando. Porta. Beijos desesperados. Minha blusa no chão. Blusa dele no chão. Chupadas no pescoço, roçada. Pau duro pra caralho e buceta pingando. E então ele não tava mais me beijando. Quando observei percebi que ele estava ajoelhado com a cara enfiada entre as minhas pernas. E eu estava subitamente só de calcinha, que foi puxada pro lado enquanto ele fazia nos meus lábios de baixo a mesma tortura que antes fizera com os de cima.

Eu já nem tinha ideia se estava gemendo baixo, alto; se estava completamente desgrenhada ou bonita. Só sei que estava sentindo. Sentindo pra caralho.

Edward colocou meu pé esquerdo no seu ombro direito e usou uma mão para me segurar contra a parede. Definitivamente ele percebia que meu corpo tremendo logo logo cederia e assim certificava-se de me manter de pé. Contra a porta do seu quarto. Sua língua era firme e insistente, mas delicada. Trabalhava em lânguidos movimentos circulares no clitóris, e então passava a explorar toda a região dos lábios. Tudo isso enquanto sua mão massageava minha bunda ainda coberta pela calcinha.

Quando consegui recobrar a consciência, tirei meu sutiã e com uma mão massageei meus seios e com a outra o cabelo daquele homem que fazia loucuras entre minhas pernas.

Quando eu senti meu orgasmo aproximar, estremeci e puxei sua cabeça para fora. Ele me olhou questionando e eu sussurrei em meio a gemidos que queria gozar no pau dele.

Edward levantou num solavanco, ainda me mantendo contra a parede, voltou a me beijar. Pouco tempo depois me pegou no colo, encaixando nossos sexos cobertos pela roupa.

Estava completamente inebriada naquele homem, naquele toque e cheiro e arfei quando senti minhas costas tocarem algo fofo. Olhei ao redor e percebi que era uma cama.

Sem conseguir me controlar mais, desabotoei a calça dele enquanto ele chupava, lambia e beijava meus seios. Sério, estava muito gostoso, mas eu estava completamente desesperada pra ter aquele homem nu comigo, em mim.

"Edward tira a roupa logo," supliquei quando percebi que não conseguia mais empurrar sua calça pra baixo.

Ele levantou, terminou de tirar a roupa e veio na minha direção.

O quarto estava muito escuro, então eu não conseguia ver com clareza o pau dele, mas o pouco que eu via me dava uma sensação de que a noite seria maravilhosa.

Edward ameaçou voltar a me chupar e eu reclamei trazendo-o pra cima de mim. Enganchei minhas pernas por trás do quadril dele e arfei quando senti a cabeça do pau suavemente passeando pela minha entrada.

"Pelo amor de deus me diz que você tem camisinha." Implorei.

"Tenho," respondeu rindo. "Mas deixa eu brincar um pouquinho aqui antes."

E ele brincou. Era um tal de provocação de colocar só a cabecinha e tirar, ou roçar essa parte do pau no meu clitóris. Era quase como se ele estivesse decorando cada parte de mim com essa parte dele. E eu sentia que ele estava cada vez mais duro e até pulsante.

"Eu preciso de você." Implorei.

"Precisa do que?"

"Que você me coma logo." Supliquei trazendo-o mais pra mim ao puxá-lo pelo quadril.

"Bella, bella. Vamos devagar, deixa eu te sentir." Respondeu.

"Outra hora, Edward, agora eu realmente preciso que você me coma."

Finalmente, entendendo o recado, mas sem se afastar muito de mim, pegou uma camisinha que estava no criado mudo ao lado da cama, se cobriu e retomou a posição, beijando todo o meu corpo no caminho.

Edward colou nossos corpos, puxou minha perna para cima da sua cintura e fez como eu pedi. E se eu já estava entrando em combustão antes, agora nem existiam palavras para definir a forma que eu estava me sentindo.

Ficamos um tempo naquele movimento de ondulação de corpos, sentindo sua mão passear pelo meu corpo, e o corpo dele sendo sentido pelos meus dedos. Beijos, lambidas e chupadas. Apertões e sussurros. Gemidas, nomes murmurados.

"Tá muito gostoso," comentou. "caralho, Bella! Quero meter em você a noite toda."

"Tô aqui." Respondi enquanto o empurrava para deitar para que eu ficasse por cima.

Ficamos ali mais um tempo e o jeito que eu montava nele definitivamente nos enlouquecia. Nossos movimentos estavam mais frenéticos e desesperados, mas em sincronia. Ele dava e eu recebia. Eu entregava e ele aceitava.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos transando naquele quarto escuro, mas quando vi estava atingindo o meu orgasmo pela segunda vez, segundos antes de ouvi-lo murmurar meu nome em desespero. E então senti o seu pau pulsar dentro de mim enquanto ele estocava uma, duas, três vezes até deixar seu corpo cair sobre o meu.

Gemi tristinha quando senti ele sair de dentro de mim e observei em silêncio ele descartar a camisinha. Igualmente quieta percebi ele voltar a se aproximar da cama com uma garrafa de água na mão. Depois de dar um longo gole, ofereceu a mim e respirei aliviada com a sensação de beber água, depois de tantas horas ingerindo álcool.

"Cara, se tem alguma coisa melhor que água eu desconheço," disse, tentando parecer descontraída.

Ele sorriu e subiu na cama. Deitou-se ao meu lado e abriu os braços. Ri baixinho e fiquei abraçadinha com ele. Seus dedos passeavam pelas minhas costas, braços, enquanto falávamos sobre particularidades das nossas cidades de nascença, comidas e costumes favoritos.

Eventualmente me girei de modo a ficar de lado, olhando-o e coloquei minha perna acima das suas. O movimento me serviu para sentir que ele estava duro.

Nos olhamos por um segundo até que ele aproximou seu rosto do meu e perguntou, quanto estava a milímetros de distância, "Posso?" Respondi apenas encostando meus lábios nos dele.

Ficamos mais algum tempo naquele emaranhado provocativo de corpos e lençóis. Em meio a carícias, toques mais firmes e suaves. Em meio a beijos, mordiscadas e gemidos. Durou pouco tempo até que ele começasse a me beijar no pescoço, no ombro, seios, barriga, virilha - espaço onde ele se demorou bastante - e finalmente lá onde eu mais precisava dele.

Quase como um reflexo, minha mão foi ao cabelo dele, segurando-o ali, enquanto uma das suas mãos mantinha seu corpo elevado e a outra ele usava para estocar dois dedos dentro de mim. Os seus movimentos alternavam de modo a me levar sempre no limite, mas não o bastante para me fazer chegar lá. Passou mais algum tempo dessa tortura, e quando percebi que ele não me faria gozar, o afastei do meu corpo, girando-nos de modo que ele estivesse deitado e eu o chupando.

Edward não era enorme, e também não era circuncidado. Ele era grosso de uma forma perfeita pra mim e estava com os pelos aparadinhos. Tomei meu tempo explorando a região do baixo ventre dele com meus lábios, enquanto minha mão cuidava de bater uma bem lenta para ele.

Da mesma forma que ele fez antes comigo, impondo um limite provocativo de tesão sem resultar em orgasmo, repliquei até que ele estava gemendo meu nome, implorando para que eu sentasse nele.

Me estiquei até o criado mudo, peguei a camisinha e coloquei nele. Sem muitas delongas, uni nossos corpos onde mais precisávamos. Suas mãos foram imediatamente para o meu quadril, conduzindo a velocidade do sexo enquanto meus movimentos e giros no quadril me certificava de conduzir a intensidade.

Essa transa era mais sensual. Talvez o cansaço da nossa noite estivesse batendo e fazendo-nos agarrar nos pequenos detalhes. Uma pulsada a mais dentro de mim, uma respiração errática avisando a aproximação de um orgasmo. Uma apertada na bunda, ele me puxando pra colar meu tronco ao seu e explorar a minha boca com a sua, enquanto estocava em mim.

Demorou pouco tempo até que ele sentasse na cama, fazendo-me grudar meu corpo ao dele e rebolar em seu colo. A fricção do meu clitóris foi suficiente para me levar onde eu precisava chegar e eu gozei gemendo o nome dele.

Edward esperou meu momento passar, me colocou deitada na cama de barriga pra baixo e voltou a estocar na minha buceta, por cima.

"Caralho Bella, sério," gemeu no meu ouvido enquanto insistia em movimentos que ficavam cada vez mais erráticos, "te comer é muito bom," complementou enquanto acelerava seus movimentos. "Goza comigo," pediu.

"Agora não, goza em mim você." E assim ele fez.

Ficamos mais uns dois minutos com ele dentro de mim até que levantou. Reclamei da ação e ele apenas riu. Estava tão exausta que sequer me movi. Ouvi ele ligando o ar condicionado, observei-o catando nossas roupas do chão e colocando na cadeira que ficava entre a janela e a cama. Vislumbrei ele fechar a cortina do quarto, afofar os travesseiros, deitar e me puxar para deitar com ele.

"Preciso ir," murmurei contra a sua pele, enquanto ele tirava meu cabelo do rosto.

"Sai amanhã comigo? Tenho que acordar cedo de qualquer jeito."

"Não posso. Amanhã tenho uma reunião super cedinho," respondi, e a única menção que fiz de me mover foi para girar meu corpo para ele deitar de conchinha comigo.

"Então fica mais um pouquinho," sugeriu depositando um beijo no meu ombro exposto e levando uma das suas mãos pelo meu quadril, barriga e seios, onde ele começou a massagear.

"De novo?" Perguntei assustada e surpresa com o tesão que começava a se formar em mim.

"Eu falei que queria te comer a noite inteira." Respondeu enquanto roçava o seu pau na minha bunda.

Rebolei contra ele em resposta e gemi quando senti seus dedos passeando por entre minha buceta, que já estava bem molhada. Levantei uma das pernas, convidando-o, e arfei quando senti a cabeça do seu pau na minha entrada.

"Caralho Bella, eu quero muito te sentir assim."

"Eu tô limpa," respondi em meio a gemidos.

"Puta que pariu, eu também. fiz um exame não tem duas semanas,"

Respondi encostando ainda mais nossos sexos até que ele terminou de estocar.

"Muito molhada, muito gostosa".

"Caralho, Edward, sério."

Era inacreditável a capacidade que ele tinha de me deixar com tesão em tão pouco tempo. Era também incrível o barulho da fricção dos nossos sexos molhados, a respiração ofegante dele no meu ouvido e a forma que ele segurava meu quadril contra o dele pra me comer assim, de ladinho.

Eu estava tão inebriada pelo sono que não tinha muita convicção do que estava acontecendo ali, só que estava bom pra caralho. Era natural e urgente.

Nem antevi meu orgasmo, e quando ele veio foi tão intenso e longo que o Edward conseguiu atingir o dele enquanto eu ainda estava na onda do meu. Dessa vez ele não saiu de dentro de mim tão rápido quanto das outras vezes, e na realidade eu nem vi quando aconteceu porque adormeci naquela mesma posição, sentindo-o beijar meu pescoço instantes antes de eu cair na inconsciência.

Abri os olhos e demorei alguns segundo para lembrar que eu estava dormindo na cama de Edward, e quando a lembrança da noite passada surgiu, respirei fundo e me concentrei para não sentir vontade de sentar na cara dele. Observei que ele estava dormindo de barriga pra baixo, suficientemente distante que não acordaria caso eu me mexesse.

Com muito cuidado fui até a cadeira onde ele depositou nossas roupas ontem, vesti as minhas e gastei alguns minutos procurando minha bolsa e me xinguei mentalmente mil vezes por ter deixado na boate.

Olhei em volta tentando uma salvação e vi algumas notas de dólar amassadas no criado mudo . Peguei o equivalia a 20 dólares e fiz meu caminho para a porta.

Me sentindo transgressora demais, voltei e escrevi o seguinte bilhete:

" _Precisei pegar 20$ porque deixamos minha bolsa na boate. Desculpa sair sem te acordar, mas você tá muito lindinho assim. Adorei a nossa noite. Se quiser seu dinheiro de volta, me liga que te pago em drinks. ~ Bella."_

Saí sem fazer estardalhaços e percebi que estava amanhecendo, então deveria ser algo em torno de 6 da manhã. Tempo suficiente para eu tomar banho, levar o Beiçola pra dar uma volta, me vestir pro trabalho e dar uma última revisão na apresentação antes de mostrá-la pro Alistair.

A minha rotina matinal permaneceu intacta e eu consegui fazer tudo com agilidade e me deu tempo até de fazer alguns minutinhos de yoga, momento em que aproveitei para colocar meus pensamento em order e focar na minha apresentação.

Não vou fingir que não estava nervosa com o que meu dia de hoje reservava porque eu estava apreensiva pra caramba.

Cheguei na empresa e fui direto à secretária do Alistair.

"Oi Kate, bom dia," falei animada.

"Bom dia, Bella, tudo bem?"

"Uhum. Chefe chegou?"

"Chegou, mas tá numa reunião já."

"Ah tudo bem, você avisa pra ele que eu cheguei? Vou fazer uns acertos na apresentação, mas apenas detalhes. A hora que ele quiser, estou pronta." Respondi.

Passaram algumas horas até que recebi o telefonema da Kate pra me avisar que o chefe estaria liberado para me receber nos próximos minutos. Fiquei prostrada na entrada da sala e respirei nervosinha quando ouvi o clique da porta destrancar.

"Obrigado por me ajudar hoje, Edward, acho que sua ajuda vai ser fundamental," Ouvi a voz do meu chefe dizer por trás da porta e olhei incrédula, porque não é possível que isso estivesse acontecendo.

"Vamos nos falando, Alistair." _Ele_ respondeu deixando claro que essa merda era possível sim. "Bella?" Questionou quando nossos olhares finalmente se cruzaram.

"Eu." Respondi muito confusa encarando aqueles olhos verdes que me observaram gozar tantas vezes ontem. "Trabalho aqui," respondi o olhar questionador em um sorriso enrijecido. Ele apenas sorriu em resposta de uma forma que parecia sincera.

"Que mundo pequeno." Alistair comentou rindo. Sorri em resposta, aproveitando o momento para me desvencilhar do olhar de Edward.

"Pronto, chefe?" Perguntei animada.

"Vamos lá." Respondeu receptivo, entrando na sua sala.

"Você não me deixou seu telefone." Edward afirmou já me entregando o seu aparelho celular. Sorri e digitei meu número.

"Ainda não peguei meu celular." Respondi tímida. "Mas acho que a noite você consegue me acessar. Umas 19:00hs"

"Te ligo a noite. Umas 19:05hs." Respondeu olhando diretamente pra minha boca.

Sorri sentindo meu rosto enrubescer e perdi alguns segundos vendo aquele homem sair do meu campo de visão enquanto se dirigia à saída.

"Bella?" Alistair chamou, tirando-me do meu torpor.

Entrei na sala com o coração palpitante pelas duas coisas de maior impacto que aconteceram comigo ontem e enquanto eu fazia meu caminho para plugar o pendrive no laptop do meu chefe, juntei algumas pontas soltas. Edward era advogado tributarista. Alistair queria conversar com um advogado sobre as falhas nos contratos. Edward conversou com Alistair.

Edward era o advogado que provavelmente cuidaria deste caso comigo pelas próximas semanas, e se tudo desse certo, pelado.


End file.
